elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Schindler elevator fixtures (North America)
For Schindler elevator fixtures found in Asia, Europe and other regions, please refer to List of Schindler elevator fixtures. This is a list of Schindler elevator fixtures which are only found in the United States and Canada. 1989 to 2005 RT fixtures When Schindler bought out Westinghouse's elevator division in 1989, it carried the production of Westinghouse's RT buttons over to their part division, Adams. RT was the Westinghouse's/Schindler's answer to Dover's Traditional fixtures. RT is very rarely used in newer installations, although Schindler Vandal Resistant car stations still use RT for fire service. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.47.34_PM.png|Westinghouse/Schindler RT buttons. MT fixtures Schindler MT fixtures were first made in 1989 and became their competitor to Dover Impulse, Otis Series 1, and Montgomery Vector (and later Montgomery Kone Series 220) fixtures. These fixtures typically use triangular, round, or square lens lanterns, along with a rectangular button assembly with a square braille plate, white square button, microswitch and illuminating red rectangular light above the button. The microswitch is made by Saia Burgess Controls of Switzerland.Detailed Look and Wiring of Schindler MT Elevator Buttons - YouTube It can mount with M-Line fixtures which had few installations in the United States. These fixtures are another type of the fixtures made by Epco and provided by Schindler. They were also provided on the low-rise Schindler 500A elevators. Schindler MT fixtures were discontinued in around 2005, but spare parts are still available on special order. ykttyryti.jpg|Schindler MT Call Station: Macy's San Francisco CA Screenshot_2014-07-29-01-29-54.png|Schindler MT car station (credit to Instagram user r3dlin3sf). SchindlerMT1.png|Schindler MT buttons. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.54.53_PM.png|Schindler MT car station w/ Vandal Resistant panel. South-parking-piedmont-hospital.jpg|Schindler MT car stations in the South Parking Garage of Piedmont Hospital in Atlanta, GA. Schindler_MT_indicator.jpg|Typical Schindler MT floor indicator (improved version). Schindler MT indicator FL.jpg|MT indicator (improved version) in Bank of America Fort Lauderdale, FL. MTindicatorSchindler.jpg|Another MT floor indicator (improved version) used in a Schindler PORT elevator. Fort Wayne, IN Schindler Hydraulic Elevator in Macy's in Glenbrook Square Mall|Fort Wayne, IN: Schindler Hydraulic Elevator in Macy's in Glenbrook Square Mall. MT Vandal Resistant These are very similar to the HT vandal resistant, but the lamp in the button is green, white or yellow. These fixtures are made by Adams/EPCO, and is the California version of Survivor Plus. Not much is known about MT Vandal Resistant because they are not as common as Schindler's other fixtures. MT 1.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant button with white lamp. MT.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant buttons with green lamp. MT 3.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant with white lamp. MT 4.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant up/down hall lanterns. 1998 to current HT fixtures The HT fixtures started in 1998 and was firstly made by Schindler and used in the Schindler 321A elevators. HT fixtures are used on the Schindler 330A, 400A, and HXpress modernization series. HT has many different variations, which are shown below. Standard HT The standard version of the HT fixtures are the basic fixtures used in the 330A (hydraulic), and 400A models. Standard HT buttons look like white, rounded rectangular buttons, that bulge out and have an indentation in the center to make the button easier to press. The braille is black with white lettering. HT.jpg|Schindler HT lantern Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 2.51.51 PM.png|Schindler HT floor indicator Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 2.51.32 PM.png|Schindler HT panel Schaumburg, IL Schindler Hydraulic Elevators in Whole Foods Market|Schaumburg, IL Schindler Hydraulic Elevators in Whole Foods Market Premium HT HT comes in a premium variety that replaces the black Lexan-esque plastic call station with a stainless steel one. Other than a change in materials, they are the same as the Standard HT. The interior remains unchanged and uses the Standard HT fixtures. HTPremium.jpg|Schindler Premium HT Call Station: Hilton Garden Inn Downtown Jacksonville, FL HT Vandal Resistant HT also comes in a vandal-resistant version. HT vandal-resistant buttons are stainless steel, with a white dot in the center the illuminates in red when pressed. They are very similar to Schindler MT Vandal Resistant. These fixtures are also made by Adams/EPCO, and is the California version of Survivor Plus. Phone button locations vary between the 300A (between fire service and the floor buttons) and 330A/400A models (in the same area as the door controls and alarm). In Canada and Puerto Rico, HT Vandal Resistant is very common rather than the Standard HT. CIMG6358.JPG|HT vandal resistant hall stations. CIMG6355.JPG|HT vandal resistant hall lanterns. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.55.59_PM.png|Schindler HT Vandal Resistant. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.56.21_PM.png|Schindler HT Vandal Resistant floor indicator. CIMG6350.JPG|Another Schindler HT Vandal Resistant buttons. Chimes There are three known type of chimes found on HT elevators as of 2014. There were thought to be only two, but a discovery in 2014 showed that there was one more type of chime HT elevators used before the current one. The first HT elevators originally used chimes that were lower pitched than the ones they use now. Any time Schindler's maintenance crew finds one of these, they replace the chimes with the current high-pitched ones, so they are now very rare. The current chime is much slower than the low-pitched chime. 330As and 400As all use these types of chimes. The only difference between the two of these elevators are the floor passing chimes. The two mentioned types of chimes above were thought to be the only two chimes HT elevators used. However, on March 28, 2014, YouTube user Ih8escalators discovered a Schindler 321A installed in 1998 with extremely rare chimes, which are lower than the common low-pitched chimes. This elevator can be found at Macy's Furniture Gallery in Carle, Place, New York, and as of 2016, this is the only known elevator with these chimes, and is possibly the only HT elevator left in the world with these chimes. They was discontinued possibly because of ADA regulations, the same problem the more-common low-pitched chimes had. This type of chime was possibly replaced by the more-recognizable low-pitched chime. Schindler Low Pitched Hydraulic elevator @ Bedford Courthouse with musicfreakcc & Nudge Mode|Schindler HT with low-pitched chimes (credit to DieselDucy for this video) *RARE!!!* Schindler 321A Hydraulic Elevator - Macy*s Home Furniture - Carle Place, NY|The Schindler 321A at the Macy's store Carle Place, NY with the rare chimes (credit to CVE9120 for this video). Schindler 330A Hydraulic Elevator at Whole Foods Market (The Shops at Merchants Walk)|A Schindler 330A with the current chimes (credit to elevatorman247 Productions for this video) File:SCHINDLERTASTIC!! North Elevator at Ocean Reef Resort in Myrtle Beach|A Schindler 400A with the current chimes (credit to escalatorgeek881 for this video) Z-Line :Further Information: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (Z-Line sections) Z-Line are keypads used in the Miconic 10 and SchindlerID destination dispatch elevators. They are installed in the elevator lobby. There are three versions of Z-Line keypads used in the American Schindler elevators. The first one, which is the early version, features black buttons and a simple red coloured LED dot matrix display. They could also be in a form of a standalone pillar. The second version, which is a rare version, features a larger panel, black wedged buttons, and blue illuminated LCD display. The third and latest version was the European/Asian version, with boxless design, grey wedged buttons and LCD display which lights up blue. The destination indicator displays inside the car are the same type as the one used in other countries. Z-Line keypad were discontinued in 2012 when the Schindler PORT system was introduced. In addition, a keypad in the elevator for registering floors is not allowed in the United States. However, the in-car destination indicators that were used in Miconic 10 and SchindlerID systems are still in production today for elevators working with the PORT system. Miconic 10 panel USA.jpg|Early version of American version of Z-Line keypad panel. Miconic 10 keypad US (1).jpg|Early version of American Miconic 10 keypad.. Miconic 10 keypad US (2).jpg Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators at Bank of America Plaza Ft. Lauderdale|Early American Z-Line keypad on a Schindler Miconic 10 elevators in Bank of America Plaza Ft. Lauderdale (video: musicfreakcc). Schindler Miconic 10 Traction elevators @ JW Marriott Washington DC (destination Dispatch)|Custom? Z-Line keypad at the JW Marriott Washington DC (video: Dieselducy). Me Messing Around With A Schindler Miconic 10 Panel!|Early version of American Z-Line keypad in a form of standalone pillar (video: clarkloveselevators). Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators at Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, Hawai'i|Standard Z-Line keypad on a Schindler Miconic 10 elevators in Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, HI (video: Kira1106). PORT terminals These are standard hall destination terminals/components for The PORT Technology. The current PORT fixtures available in North America are PORT 1 Series and PORT 4 Series. PORT 1 Series (wall-mounted) PORT 1 Series are touch screens with a unique curved design. They are either wall-mounted or pedestal type, and are either silver or black coloured. They can also be mounted on turnstiles for PORT system integrated with turnstiles. If a handicap mode is included in the system, there is a special button above the screen with an international wheelchair icon and tactile marksSchindler's Port Technology - Easy as 1-2-3. Schindler_PORT_silver_terminal.jpg|Schindler PORT 1 Series touch screen (silver coloured) at Capital Bank Plaza in Raleigh, NC (Credit to YouTube user Dieselducy) Schindler_PORT_car_A.jpg|Schindler PORT 1 Series touch screen showing the car that the user must take (in this case, Car/Elevator A to the left) (Credit to YouTube user Dieselducy) Schindler_PORT_identification_required.jpg|Schindler PORT 1 Series touch screen showing an identification must be required to access a special function. (Credit to YouTube user Dieselducy) Schindler_PORT_keypad_mode.jpg|Schindler PORT 1 Series touch screen, with conventional keypad mode instead of select-a-floor mode (Credit to YouTube user Dieselducy) PORT 4 Series These are flat touch screens with a glass design that are either flush-mounted or surface-mounted. There was also a pedestal version but it might have been discontinued. An example of this touch screen can be found in the World Trade Center 4 in New York City, NY. FI GL 100 Line FI GL 100 Line, or simply known as FI GL was introduced to both the United States and Canada in 2011 when the Schindler 3300 MRL elevators were launched in the North American market. These fixtures have a slightly different look compared to the European and Asia Pacific version. The hall stations are mounted on the door frame, featuring square stainless steel buttons with a ring tactile and a red dot lamp on the top left corner. The car stations have square buttons which light up red when pressed. Floor indicators are red LED digital segments displays. There are no touch-sensitive buttons as they are non-ADA compliant. These fixtures are officially discontinued in 2017 and replaced with FI GS. FIGL100 hallstation HamptonInnH6.jpg|American Schindler FI GL 100 Line hall station (Credit to YouTube user JimLiElevators) FIGL100 carstation HamptonInnH6.jpg|American Schindler FI GL 100 Line car station (Credit to YouTube user JimLiElevators) Schindler 3300 buttons US.jpg|American FI GL 100 Line car station buttons. Schaumburg, IL Schindler 3300 Traction Elevator to X-Sport Fitness|Schaumburg, IL: Schindler 3300 Traction Elevator to X-Sport Fitness. AWESOME Schindler 3300 MRL Traction Elevator @ Falls Church Shopping Center|Schindler 3300 MRL Traction Elevator (Falls Church, VA) FI GS FI GSSchindler 3100/3300 elevator fixtures was introduced to the United States in September 2016 when the Schindler 3100 was launched to the North American marketNew Schindler 3100 MRL Traction Elevator Offers Cost-Effective Solution for 2-3 Story Buildings. Unlike the version found in Europe and Asia Pacific, the buttons does not have braille or tactile due to ADA compliance. Instead, there is braille plate attached to the buttonsSchindler 3100 brochure (North America). At the same time the 3100 was launched, Schindler 3300 elevators switched over to using FI GS fixtures, although the majority of installs started in around mid-2017. It is also used on Schindler 3300 XL installations. It looks very similar to the American version of Linea 100 fixtures (see below), which are used in Schindler 5500 elevators. There is now a California Code Compliant version of these fixtures. americanfigsfloorindicator.jpg|American Schindler FI GS floor indicator. americanfigsfixtures.jpg|American Schindler FI GS fixtures. Linea 100 :Further Information: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (Linea 100 sections) These fixtures are used in the American 5500 elevators and more recently on the Schindler 3300 XL. They look exactly the same as the ones used in Europe and Asia Pacific except with added braille plates and there is no tactile on the buttons due to ADA complianceSchindler 5500 elevator fixtures. The glass on the hall stations and indicators are either white or black. There is also a California Code Compliant version of these fixtures. Screenshot 2015-11-11-01-12-37.png|A real life model of the US version Schindler 5500 elevator cab, with the Linea 100 car station visible (Credit to Instagram user bowen.heather) Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 6.14.03 PM.png|American Schindler Linea 100 car station. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 6.12.54 PM.png|American Schindler Linea 100 inner floor indicator. S5500 COP Americas.jpg|American Linea 100 car station with Linea Vetro LCD floor indicator. 5500 US DirectArrow.png|American Schindler Linea 100 directional lanterns. AmericanSchindler5500directionallanterns.jpg|American Schindler Linea 100 directional lanterns. AmericanSchindlerLinea100swingmountedcarstation.jpg|American Schindler Linea 100 swing mounted car station. AmericanSchindlerLinea100swingmountedinnerfloorindicator.jpg|American Schindler Linea 100 swing mounted inner floor indicator. Screen Shot 2018-11-11 at 8.29.42 PM.png|Schindler Linea 100 buttons. Third-party/generic fixtures Adams :Further information: List of Adams elevator fixtures EPCO :Further information: List of Epco elevator fixtures Elevator Products Corporation (EPCO) is Schindler's fixture division. EPCO is just like any other third party elevator company like Innovation, GAL, etc. EPCO also makes some fixtures that are only used on Schindler elevators and made just for Schindler elevators, however, the fixtures made for Scchindler. EPCO was bought out by Westinghouse in the mid 1980s. After Schindler bought Westinghouse, EPCO continued to make MT fixtures for Schindler but EPCO also continued to make Westinghouse AE too but EPCO's Westinghouse AE was not specifically just for Schindler, EPCO made the Westinghouse AE fixtures for any elevator installs. Westinghouse AE was renamed Circleline and joined the EPCO fixture line that could be used on any elevator instead of joinning Epco's fixture lines that were made for Schindler. EPCO still made MT and RT just like AE (Circleline) but MT and RT were made by EPCO for Schindler just like how EPCO made AE, MT and RT for Westinghouse in the 1980s. Adams is also a division of Schindler and makes RT line. Epco_door_control_buttons.jpg|EPCO buttons used on Schindler Miconic 10 elevator. See also *List of Schindler elevator fixtures - for fixtures found in Asia, Europe and other regions. *List of Westinghouse elevator fixtures *List of Haughton elevator fixtures